Goodbye, But Only For Now
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: Eddie and Patricia break up, can Eddie get them back together despite everything Patricia is going through? My last story to ever be posted! I'll miss you guys3


Eddie POV

"Can you believe it?"

"I never thought it would actually happen."

"I can't wait to go to college together."

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

I stood in the living room at Anubis House and watched as everyone hugged and congratulated each other. Today was our last day at Anubis, last night had been the last night and now we all stood with our suitcases and waited for our cabs, mine to take me to the airport.

"Hey." I hear a familiar voice.

I smile as I turn around, "Hey."

"So this is it I guess. This is the end." Patricia sighed and looked down at her boots quickly before looking into my eyes.

"I guess it is." We're going to different colleges, mom is making me go in America seeing as I've spent the majority of my high school years here and Yacker's parents insist on her attending Kirkby in Liverpool.

"I'm going to miss all the mysteries and everything, I just hope the newbies can handle it or else we might be in some real trouble." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I think they'll be fine." I chuckle.

"You know, this doesn't have to be the end of us." I break the awkward pause, "I don't want this to be the end of us."

"I don't either, but it's not going to work. You'll be hundreds of other girls that you'll see everyday and you'll only ever see me during holidays. Decapitation hurts less when it's clean, I don't want to drag out the process." She says, struggling to keep her voice steady.

I'm about to argue, but then I see the tears filling her eyes and I know that she's right. I want her to be happy and this is what's right for her, I can't hold her back.

"I love you." I whisper before I kiss her one last time.

"I love you too." She breathes out as soon as we separate.

"Patricia! Your cab is here!" I hear Trudy yell.

"Coming!" Her voice cracks as she yells back without breaking eye contact with me.

"Bye Trixie!" Alfie and Jerome come to say goodbye.

"See you this summer!" Joy hugs her.

I let her go say quick goodbyes to the rest of the house, all of whom are going to college in the UK, even KT.

"Bye." She gives me a small smile as she grabs her suitcases and walks out of the house for the last time.

"Goodbye." I whisper as the door slams in my face.

* * *

"Um, hi. Is this Patricia Williamson's dorm room?" I ask the brunette who opened the door. She smiles a little.

"Trixie! You've got a visiter!" She taunts playfully as she opens the door wider to let me in.

"Who is it Simo-oh." Her familiar blue eyes widen.

"Can-can you give us a second Simone?" She asks the brunette.

"Sure, have fu-un." She winks, "But not on my bed."

"Simone!" She yells as the brunette leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks slowly.

I don't respond, I'm too busy looking at her. She's changed over the past 3 and a half years. Her hair is longer and redder, her make-up slightly less intimidating, brighter clothes, even a little taller, although she's still several inches shorter than him.

"Well?" She repeats as she sets her hands on her waist.

"I'm moving here to be closer to my dad, my mom even decided she would move here too, so I figured I would stop by to see how you're doing." I put my hands in my pockets as if this was a completely normal thing.

"You-you, wait you, why would, I mean-"

"Man, and I used to call you Yacker?" I tease.

"Shut it Weasel-Face." She retorts.

I smile at the familiar exchange.

"Look, I've missed you and all but you shouldn't have just shown up here." She shakes her head as she walks toward, what I assume, is her side of the dorm room.

"But I wanted to fix things, I missed you too and I want to get back together." I blurted out.

"What?" She spins around to face me.

"I want to get back together." I admit softly as I approach her. "I haven't dated anyone since we broke up and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I still love you." I tell her as I lace or fingers together.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me." She blurted out.

"What?" My heart sinks, she moved on.

"We dated for a year and he just broke up with me two weeks ago." She pulls her hands out of mine.

I process this information, "Why did he break up with you?"

"Because." She rolls her eyes.

"Because why?" I push.

"None of your business." She sighs as she gets off the bed and moves to a seat at a desk.

"But-" Then I see something. I see a photograph. But it's not _just _a photograph

"Oh my gosh." I breathe out.

"What?" She asks nervously.

"How long?" I ask as I close my eyes.

"How long what?" She asks, but she already knows what I want to know.

"Don't play dumb, just tell me." I shake my head.

"Tell you what?" She yells.

"How long you've been pregnant!" I yell back.

She freezes.

"Next time don't leave your sonogram out on your desk." I swallow.

"About a month and a half." She sighs.

"This doesn't change anything, I still love you." I tell her.

"Look, I appreciate it, but I'm not ready to leap back into a relationship. We need to just start as friends and we'll take it from there." She looks up at me.

"Okay, whatever you want." I smile.

* * *

"You were amazing." I kiss my fiance's cheek.

"Thanks." She says softly as she stares lovingly at her new daughter.

"She's so adorable!" I hear a pregnant Amber squeal from the doorway with her husband, Alfie.

"She is, I remember when I had Bella and Ariana. It was tough, but totally worth it." Nina says as she remembers the day she had her twins, Fabian was the father of course.

"Oh please, twins are a piece of cake compared to triplets! Clover, Rose, and Jasmine are identical! I don't know how I manage sometimes!" Joy whines.

"Because Clover is attached to me all the time! It's like you only have twins." Jerome jokes. It was true though, Clover was a daddy's girl. I wouldn't mind this little girl to be attached to me all the time.

"I hope Dexter and I have kids someday." KT smiles fondly as she thinks of her strange boyfriend.

"What are you going to name her?" I ask Patricia.

"Lux." She smiles.

"That's beautiful." I grin.

"Well then it suits her, she is beautiful." Patricia looks over at me.

"You're beautiful." I kiss her.

"Hi Lux." I whisper to the baby.

"See him? That's your daddy. He loves us, he's always going to be there for us." Patricia whispers to the blue-eyed girl. As happy as I am that I'm here instead of the douchebag biological father of Lux, I can't help but feel bad for her. Nate Brent, the bio dad, never even answered the voicemail we left informing him of the birth of his daughter.

"That's right, daddy's here. Daddy's gottcha." I whisper as I take the small child into my arms for the first time.

"I love you and your mommy, _so_ much."

* * *

"Where is she? What room is she in?" I ask the woman and the front desk.

"Calm down, who are you looking for?" The woman asks.

"My wife! Patricia Miller, 67 years old, dark brown hair, blue eyes! I just got a call that she was in a car accident, now where is she?" I ask as I start to feel tears slide down my cheeks.

"Room 733, third floor." She responds.

"Room 733, third floor!" I yell to the kids.

The four of us run to the elevator and hit the number 3.

45-year-old Lux calls her husband to tell him what happened and quickly asks him to pick up their 13-year-old daughter from school. 34-year-old Dean, our only son, taps his foot impatiently as he holds his 26-year-old sister's hand as she cries into his shoulder.

The elevator dings and we all find room 733 quickly and barge right in to see a heavily bruised and broken Patricia.

"Are you her family?" A doctor asks.

"Y-yes. I'm her husband." I choke out.

"Mrs. Miller was hit by a rather large truck, the driver was killed on impact. She has several broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a broken leg, a broken ankle, and a punctured lung." The doctor informs us.

"Who was the driver?" Dean demands.

"Nathan Brent."

"My dad?" Lux's eyes widen as more tears escape them. My grip on her tightens as I vaguely remember Nate had said he wanted nothing to do with Lux after she went looking for him when she was 16. Lux never looked at me the same way again when she found out I wasn't her real dad and I'll be damned if Nate takes Patricia away from me too.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lexi, our youngest daughter, asks.

"We've repaired her lung, but she's slipped into a coma." The doctor reveals.

I choke out a sob and fall to the ground. Lux sits with me as she wraps her arm around me and cries with me. I then feel two more bodies do the same and we all cry, desperately wishing for Patricia to wake.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Miller, but it's been two months. She hasn't shown any signs of improvement, we need to take her off life support."

"No. You can't do that! She'll die!" I scream in fury as I feel hot tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry, if she doesn't wake we will take her off in an hour." The doctor informs me.

"Leave." I sob.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" I roar at him.

I hear a door shut and I slowly bring myself to the chair I've sat in everyday for the past two months.

"Please Patricia, you can't leave me!" I cry as I grasp her hand.

"Brooke and Alex need you." I remind her of Lux's children.

"Piper and Paige need you." I remind her of her sister and niece.

"Lex wants you to be with her when she has her baby. She's picked a name. She's naming her Trixie." I put my head on top of our linked hands. "She'll need you to be there for her. Just like you were for Lux and Dean's wife when they had Harry and Hazel." I can't even bring myself to smile at the thought of the 8-year-old twins.

"I need you. I need you to make me pancakes every morning before work and to kiss me when I come home from work and to make me laugh even when something terrible has happened because only you can do that! Please Yacker, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." I sob.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but her time is up. We're taking her off life support." The doctor heads toward the machine.

"No! No, you can't! Just give her another week! Please! Just don't take her from me! Please!" I scream.

"We have no choice, I'm sorry." He unplugs the machine.

I stare at Patricia. Time stops. And so does her heart. I scream and kick and cry as I hear the long beep that signals my wife's death. They threaten to kick me out of the hospital, dozens of doctors grab me to make me stop, but I can't, I won't. All I can remember are the last words Patricia said to me.

_"I'll see you later."_

**That's it! That's the last thing I'm posting on FF!:'( I'll miss this website and all the friends I've made on it, but it's time for me to leave. I'll make sure to check back in from time to time, but not nearly as often as I used to. I hope you all liked my one-shot and I'm sorry for the angsty ending but I thought it made a good ending for my last story. I also wanted to make it a point that Patricia said "See you later." Because it's not goodbye, Eddie and her will meet again in the after life. It's also not goodbye for me either, it's just me taking a break. Maybe I'll come back in a year or even a few months! I cannot guarantee I will return though so I just wanted one last piece of work on here. Make sure to leave me some reviews!:)**

**See you later!;)**


End file.
